Yang Yo Seob
Perfil *'Nombre:' 양요섭 / Yang Yo Seobthumb|300px *'Nombre Artístico:' Yoseop/Yoseob *'Sobrenombres: '''Seobie, Aegyo King, Maknae Visual, Yodeobie *'Profesión: Cantante, Modelo y Bailarín *'''Fecha de Nacimiento: *'Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: 1.70cm *'Peso: '''57kg *'Tipo de sangre: B *'Signo Zodiacal: '''Capricornio *'Agencia: Cube Entertainment Biografía Yang YoSeob (nacido el 05 de enero de 1990), más comúnmente conocido como Yoseop, es un ídolo, cantante y bailarín de Corea del sur. Es el vocalista principal de la popular boyband BEAST, bajo el sello discográfico de Cube Entertaiment. Yoseob pertenece a una pequeña familia junto a su hermana mayor. El ganó interés por la música por primera vez cuando escuchó la música de Brian McKnight, después de ello comenzó a practicar canto. Luego escuchó bastante música de un estilo similar, pero se dio cuenta que no podía estar arraigado hacia un determinado género, entonces comenzó a escuchar otros géneros musicales como el dance y también el rock. Cuando cursaba la secundaria, se unió a una banda de la escuela, donde realizó una gran cantidad de actuaciones de hard rock y metal. Yoseob realmente quería intentar ser un artista de rock moderno, sin embargo, en ese entonces sus superiores le dijeron que eso arruinaría su estado de ánimo, en vez de impulsarlo. Se convirtió en un aprendiz de JYP Entertaiment, pero después de recibir una mala calificación en los exámenes de práctica, fue retirado. Luego se traslado a otra agencia, M Boat Entertainment (antigua compañía hermana de YG Entertaiment), donde fue entrenado durante 5 años antes de ser transferido a Cube Entertaiment, donde finalmente se convirtió en un integrante de BEAST. Cuando todavía era un aprendiz de Cube Entertaiment, se convirtió en un bailarín de AJ, un antiguo amigo de la secundaria y su pronto compañero de grupo, quien actualmente es conocido como Lee KiKwang, en los videos musicales y presentaciones en vivo de "Wipe the Tears" y "Dancing Shoes". Yoseob lanzó un single digital junto a Daniel de Dalmatian, titulado “First Snow and First Kiss” y participó cantando en OSTs para varios dramas coreanos, como “Happy Birthday” del drama "More Charming by the Day", “I Cherish That Person” para "My Princess" y "Loving You" para "All My Love". También fue un miembro del elenco permanente de Oh! My School (también conocido como 100 Points out of 100) de la KBS, junto con otros ídolos, tales como Lee KiKwang (compañero de grupo), Lee Joon de MBLAQ, Hyosung de Secret, So Yeon de T-ara, Min de Miss A, Chun MyungHoon de NRG y Simon D . Desde el 20 de marzo hasta el 10 de abril de 2011, Yoseob participó en el musical "Gwanghwamun Sonata " como Jiyong, el hijo de los dos protagonistas. El 12 de agosto de 2011 participó en la canción en solitario de Bang YongGook, titulada "I Remember", la cual fue compuesta por el mismo y Chance de One Day. El 27 de septiembre, fue liberado uno de los OST para el drama "Poseidon" de la KBS, que contó con el talento vocal de Yang YoSeob. La nueva canción de Yoseob, titulada "No", fue una pieza de colaboración entre Rado y la producción a dúo de Ji In y Wontag. Yang Yoseob actualmente asiste a la Universidad de East Broadcasting Arts. El día 24 de agosto de 2010 fué revelado que Yang Yoseob ha pasado por una cirugía para eliminar las infecciones crónicas de rinitis. Fue considerado el idol mas mono. Papa Hong (el dueño de Cube) en la carta dedicada a Yoseob en el libro de la empresa reveló que Yo Seob se encarga de que todos en la empresa (hasta las menos importantes) esten comodos y felices. Sus fans suelen llamarle "The Voice Treasure of the Nation" a lo cual Yoseob se siente muy avergonzado y feliz a su misma vez. '''Carrera BEAST Junto al grupo, Yang YoSeob ha lanzado un álbum coreano, seis mini-álbumes coreanos y varios singles. El 22 de diciembre de 2010, junto a su compañero Yong JunHyung en una subunidad, escribieron y compusieron una canción de género hip hop titulada "Thanks To", como parte del mini-álbum digital My Story. YoSeob es el vocalista principal del grupo. Carrera en solitario Yoseob, Junto a su compañero y miembro de BEAST Yong JunHyung, Eunhyuk integrante de super junior , Moon Hee Jun (ex miembro de HOT) y Sook Kim, dieron la bienvenida a los turistas japoneses en la campaña "Visita a Seúl 2010", donde las celebridades coreanas y los turistas japoneses, exploran Seúl en el programa Star Guide Doshiraku de la MBC para dar a conocer las áreas famosas de Seúl, así como su deliciosa comida. El 16 de julio de 2010, participó en la banda sonora oficial para el programa "More Charming By The Day" con la canción "Happy Birthday". El 29 de noviembre de 2010, Yoseob colaboró en el lanzamiento de un single digital junto a Daniel de Dalmatian, titulado “First Snow and First Kiss”. Ambos eran amigos desde sus años de aprendiz en M Boat Entertainment y habían lanzado una serie UCC (Contenido creado por el usuario= llamada "To Pick On Mr. Daniel", que logró alzarse como un tema candente cuando fue seleccionado como el No. 1 entre el semanario Top 5 de UCC por un periódico deportivo. Yoseob debuto en su primer musical como Ji Yong a través de "Kwang Hwa Moon Love Song". El musical comenzó sus actuaciones el 20 de Marzo de 2011 y las finalizo el 10 de abril del mismo año. Él también contribuyó en la banda sonora de "My Princess", con la canción "Cherish That Person", que fue lanzada el 7 de febrero de 2011. El primero de mayo de 2011, KBS anuncia sus planes de crear un nuevo variety show de canto con ídolos titulado “Immortal song 2 - Sing the Legends", en el cual YoSeob fue uno de los artistas que aparecieron en las formaciones originales. El recibió el primer lugar en el episodio piloto de la serie con su interpretación de “Omma (엄마, lit. Mother)“, lo que permitió comprobar que los críticos estaban equivocados cuando decían que su talento como cantante era sólo una exageración. Después, el 8 de junio de 2011, el espectáculo anunció que Yoseob dejaría el show debido a su apretada agenda con las promociones de BEAST en el extranjero. El expresó que aunque se sentía extremadamente tenso compitiendo contra sus compañeros, se sintió arrepentido cuando tuvo que abandonar el show. Sus fans y el equipo de producción también estaban decepcionados por su retirada, ya que esperaban sus futuras actuaciones. Yoseob declaro: “Cuando decidimos la retirada, me sentí algo aliviado. Era demasiado angustioso y agobiante. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, sentí remordimiento. No pienso que pudiera mostrarlo todo. Si tuviera otra oportunidad para estar en el programa de nuevo, definitivamente la aceptaría. Quiero mostrar diferentes facetas de mí mismo. El nuevo concursante Lee Hongki me llamó para hablar sobre eso, y me recordó a cuando yo empecé”. Yoseob participó en la canción en solitario de Bang YongGook, titulada "I Remember", la cual fue compuesta por el mismo y Chance de One Day y lanzada el 12 de agosto de 2011. El tema en solitario ganó mucho interés por parte de los internautas y se convirtió en un tema candente. El 27 de septiembe, fue liberado uno de los OST para el drama "Poseidon" de la KBS, que contó con el talento vocal de Yang YoSeob. La nueva canción de Yoseob, titulada "No", fue una pieza de colaboración entre Rado (de "Hello" de Huh Gak) y la producción a dúo de Ji In y Wontag, los hombres detrás de los últimos lanzamiento de MBLAQ. La canción cuenta en su letra la triste historia de un hombre que no tiene más remedio que dejar de la a su amante. Lanzó su primer mini album en solitario titulado "The First Collage" producido por su compañero de grupo, Yong Jun Hyung. El albúm tuvo mucho éxito, obteniendo "Triple Crown" con "Caffeine" en M! Countdown. Hizo su debut como solista en Japón el 15 de mayo con el mismo album "The First Collage". Discografía 'Mini Álbum' Temas para dramas *''Happy Birthday para More Charming by the Day (2010). *''Cherish that Person para My Princess (2011). *''No'' para Poseidon (2011). Películas *Welcome Back to Beast Airline (2012) Programas de TV *Voice Korea Kids, 2012 (Mnet) *Inmortal Song, 2011 (KBS). *Oh! my school (100 Points Out of 100), 2011 (KBS). *Star Guide Doshiraku. *Idol Maid, 2010. *MTV B2ST Almighty, 2010. *MTV B2ST, 2009. Colaboraciones *'"First Snow And First Kiss" -' Junto a Daniel de Dalmatian (2010) *'"What I'd Do Once I Have A Lover" - '''junto a GaYoon de 4minute (2011) *'"I Remember" -''' junto a Bang Yong Guk de B.A.P (12 de Agosto de 2011) *'"Love Day" - '''junto a EunJi de A Pink 2012 *'Be Alright- 2012 희망로드大장정 (Road For Hope) OST Part 1. Junto a Gayoon, G.NA y Chang Sub *"When I Get Paid" -''' '''junto a prepix (2013) *"Bye Bye Love"' OST Part 4 '(When A Man Falls In Love) junto a DongWoon de B2ST/BEAST, Lee Chang Sub y Jung Il Hoon de BTOB (2013) Musical *"Hwa Kwang Moon Love Song", como Ji Yong, 2011. Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo kpop: 'B2ST / BEAST **'''Nombre fanclub: Yeobos/Soulmates *'Debut:' 2009 *'Educación: '''University of East Broadcasting Arts *'Familia:' Padres, hermana mayor. *'Religión:' Cristiano *'Idiomas: Coreano, Inglés y Japonés básico. *'''Especialidad: Beat Box / Jalmeokgi *'Colegio: '''University of East Broadcasting Arts *Se auto denomina el ''maknae visual. *Ha pasado por una cirugía para eliminar su infeccion cronica de rinitis aguda. *La primera vez que le interesó la música y comenzó a escucharla fue por Brian McKnight. *En primaria, el colegio al cual asistía mandó llamar a sus padres por que el expuso que su maestra estaba usando peluca. *Cuando estaba en la escuela, se unio a una banda que tocaban principalmente rock y metal. *YoSeob solía ser más popular que KiKwang en la secundaria. *Él y AJ (Lee Ki Kwang) asistieron al mismo colegio de secundaria, además fue uno de los bailarines de AJ en su carrera en solitario. *Fue parte de programa “Star Guide Doshiraku” junto con su compañero Jun Hyung y el MC Lee Hyukjae (H.O.T.). *Cantó la canción 'Mom de Ra.D﻿' en el programa Inmortal Song 2, la cual dedicó a su mamá, por lo que ella lloró de orgullo. También hizo llorar a JongHyun de SHINee y a IU. *En su época de bailarin realmente no tenía dinero, por lo que a veces se quedaba a dormir en la sala de ensayos. Pasó por muchas dificultades para convertirse en Idol. *Es de los pocos chicos a los que se les ha ofrecido un contrato publicitario con la marca de cosméticos capilares Vidal Sassoon que actualmente tiene la imagen de Lee Hyori y Yoon Eun Hye. *Fue aprendiz de JYP EntertainmentJYP entertainment donde aprendió a mejorar el canto y el baile, también por eso tiene muchas amistades en esa agencia ya que antes pertenecia allí. *En el programa de Weekly Idol, del canal de televisón coreano MBC Every 1, el 29 de octubre de 2011 quedó en el puesto Nº5 de los artistas con mejor voz. *Él y Gayoon de 4Minute colaboraron en una versión de la canciín de G.NA y Rain con la canción "what I want to do once I have a lover" *Hizo una colaboracion Bang Yong Guk con la cancion'' I Remember, sin embargo nunca la cantó con él en vivo. *Hizo un dueto con EunJi de A Pink con la canción ''Love Day. *'Wide Entertainment l'e dio a YoSeob la 4ta posición de 'La mejor voz de la década'. *Participó en el proyecto "The Color of Kpop" de los SBS Gayo Daejun 2012 como parte del grupo Dramatic Blue, compuesto por G.O de MBLAQ, Jokwon de 2AM, Niel de Teen Top y Woohyun de Infinite. *El 13 de Febrero hizo su comeback con Although I. *Yang YoSeob Obtuvo el 1er lugar de CUTIE PLAYER entre los idols. *DooJoon y YoSeob obtuvieron el primer lugar en Weekly Idol como la pareja Tom and Jerry. Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Cyworld *Yozm *Instagram Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:Cube Entertainment Galería Videos thumb|right|300px|Yoseob Yang - Caffeinethumb|left|300px|Prepix HipHop Witc Yoseob( B2ST)thumb|left|300px|Yang Yoseob & Prepix "When I Get Paid" MVthumb|right|300px|Yang Yoseob -Although I Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:Cube Entertainment